heyarnoldfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Commentary: The New Girls: Freshman Year
Arnold: After that garbage dump of a story, I think it's time to go after a South Park fanfic. ---- Seated behind his best friend, Stan leaned forward so he could whisper something into his ear. The two fifteen year olds were presently waiting for their English teacher to enter, along with the rest of the freshmen class. Just then, the door opened and a trio of girls entered the room, followed by the English teacher. ---- '''Arnold: '''Because you can't tell a South Park story with them in Elementary School. '''Helga: '''Never mind that the actual creators came up with 16 SEASONS worth of story material. ---- "Good morning. class," Ms Evers said. ---- '''Arnold: '''Hello new character. '''Phoebe: '''At least it's not some "Mr. Garrison just HAPPENS to also be their high school teacher" story. ---- The class remained silent, so she just turned to the three girls who had entered the room ahead of her. "Class, today we're joined by three new students. I'd like you all to meet Lisa Silverman, Terra Smith and Nina White." Kyle, Kenny and Eric each found their gazes locking with those of the new girls. Lisa's brown eyes lingered with Kyle's green ones while both Terra's gray eyes and Nina's blue eyes locked with the blue eyes of the two boys currently seated at the desks that were in front of Kyle. The three boys each felt themselves beginning to become attracted to the trio of new girls. Finally, Nina, Terra and Lisa each took their seats and Ms. Evers began the class lesson. Lisa attempted to pay attention to the teacher, but since she was currently seated in the empty desk beside Kyle, he kept trying to draw her into a conversation. Finally, she turned to face him and softly asked him what he wanted just to get him to stop talking so she could focus on the lesson. "I'd be happy to show you around the school, seeing as how it's your first day and all," he replied in the same low voice. "Thanks, but I think I can manage to get around here on my own," she added before shifting her focus away from him and back onto what theteacher was saying. Line Break When the lunch period came, Kyle scanned the cafeteria for Lisa from his seat beside his best friend, which didn't escape the brunette's notice. He only shook his head, realizing that cupid's arrow had not only hit his best friend but his other two friends as well when it came to the three new students. "I'm gonna marry that Lisa girl someday," his redheaded best friend said suddenly. "Dude, we're only fifteen," Stan replied. His friend didn't reply, having spotted Lisa seated at a table a few rows over and left his normal seat in order to join her. But when he got there, both Nina and Terra had just sat down beside Lisa, followed by their two admirers. Lisa, who just wanted to eat, frowned a little at the three boys who were currently hovering at their table, as did Nina and Terra. They looked up at the three boys. "Yes?" "Do you ladies mind if we join you?" all three boys asked at the same time. All three girls glanced at one another before their gazes shifted back to the boys who were standing there, waiting for what their answer would be. "Sure. If you boys want to," Nina said finally. The three boys all took a seat across the table from the three girls once they'd gotten their answer. "So, where are you girls from?" Kyle asked with his green eyes locking with Lisa's brown eyes. Nina blinked, slightly confused by his question. "Hmm?" she asked. "We're all from South Carolina," Terra replied. "What part of South Carolina?" Kenny asked this time. "Oh. We're from LareRosa," Lisa replied. Just then, Stan, with his hand presently interlocked with his girlfriend's, joined the six teens. "Excuse me. Are my friends bothering the three of you?" he asked Lisa, Nina and Terra. They all blinked and looked at him. "Oh. Not at all," Lisa said. Nina elbowed her and hissed "Lisa!" Blinking, Lisa turned to Nina before her gaze went to Terra. "They aren't bugging us, are they, Terra?" she asked. Terra stammered slightly, knowing Nina's reaction wouldn't be good. "Actually, I kind of like the attention I've been getting from Kenny, Nina," she said. Nina groaned, realizing both of her best friends had been hit by cupid's arrow. Leaving the table and her lunch tray, Nina strode away, followed by Eric. He reached out and made her face him. She met his gaze, a frown on her face. "Let go of me!" she demanded. "No. Because I really kind of like you, Nina," he replied. "Well, I don't," she snapped. The darker brunette laid a hand on his brown haired friend's shoulder. "Cartman, do what she wants. Let go of her," he told his friend. He slowly released his hold on her wrist, which she began rubbing before she turned on her heel and strode out of the cafeteria, followed by Lisa and Terra. Wendy crossed her arms and looked over at her boyfriend. "Nice way for your friends to say that they've developed crushes on the three new girls," she said. He sighed and clasped his hand with hers again before they both left the cafeteria together. Line Break In the ladies' room, Nina examined her slightly tender wrist a little bit closer. "Ooh. That fat one is a complete and total jerk," she fumed. "Maybe if you gave him a chance, he wouldn't be such a jerk," Lisa said. "Oh, no. Not a chance, Lisa," she replied. "Just give him the benefit of the doubt," Terra added. Nina frowned. "Both of you are truly boy crazy and it's only our first day at a new school. The next three years will really be hard on us." She paused. "I think he might have bruised my wrist a little in that grip of his," she grumbled.